


A Thousand Dreams, Three Letters and One Wish

by red_day_dawning



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: AU, HP - Freeform, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, Slash, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_day_dawning/pseuds/red_day_dawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining again today. Black clouds line the horizon to the north, but overhead the sky is pearlescent, pale grey. I'm curled up on the chair, my feet drawn up to keep them dry; the rain is angling onto the porch. I'm sitting here waiting, hoping that I'll see you walking through the gate.<br/>I'm a fool, but I can't stop wishing that you were here with me..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Dreams, Three Letters and One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_S,  
Last night you were in my dreams again, as you have been a thousand times before. Your warmth was pressed against me, your cock spent, still moist against my arse, and your breath felt like wordless whispers against my neck.  
When I woke, I reached back for you, as though you would be there. Our bed is cold and lonely; I wish that you were here with me._

~*~

The newest Professor at Hogwarts sighed, frowning as he read the latest letter.

"Is there something wrong, Neville?"

Still frowning, Neville nodded tersely. "Please take a look at these letters, Professor McGonagall."

"Minerva, Neville. You must call me Minerva, we're colleagues now," she said, smoothing the parchments out to read them. She read the three brief notes through twice, and examined the parchments front and back. "They're addressed to Severus. How did they come to you?"

"You know that I've been planting at Professor Snape's grave this week? The last three mornings, an owl has delivered these notes to me. The letters were just like they are now, folded shut but not sealed."

"I don't understand. It's been years. And this writing looks familiar to me."

Neville nodded, frowning. "I feel as though I should know that writing. It reminds me of something.... some music, a song."

~*~

 _S,  
It's raining again today. Black clouds line the horizon to the north, but overhead the sky is pearlescent, pale grey. I'm curled up on the chair, my feet drawn up to keep them dry; the rain is angling onto the porch. I'm sitting here waiting, hoping that I'll see you walking through the gate.  
I'm a fool, but I can't stop wishing that you were here with me._

~*~

"Professor Lupin," Neville exclaimed. "That song I'm remembering - it's that swing music he used to play. That's Professor Lupin's writing, I know it is."

Examining the letters again, Minerva agreed, "Yes, you're right, I think that's Remus' writing. But I don't understand," she added thoughtfully. "It's been years."

"But what does it mean? Why are these letters coming here, now? Did you know about them, Minerva?"

Minerva was silent, looking across the staff room as her eyes filled with tears. Shaking her head, she looked at Neville, and briskly said,"No, I didn't know exactly, but I can't say it surprises me. As to why they're arriving here and now, I can't even begin to imagine. But they should be delivered properly. We must return them to the grave, right now, Neville," she said, standing up.

~*~

 _S,  
Last time we fucked, I held my breath, trying to tame that urge to push up, push into you. The arch of your body above me pale in the firelight, your face was fierce and set, concentrating, and then you really started to fuck me, faster and harder, and your eyes opened and when I was coming my eyes were filled with the sight of you.  
Before I go to sleep, every night, my eyes are still filled with the sight of you. And I wish that you were here with me now._

~*~

Catching Minerva's sense of urgency, Neville nodded and followed her, lengthening his strides to keep pace with her.

They arrived at the gravestone breathless, just as the setting sun was streaking orange across the sky. Neville kneeled to place the letters on the grave, securing them beneath the flowers he had placed there earlier in the day. He rose, dusting the dirt off his knees, and together they stood silently until the last light was gone and stars began to appear in the night sky. Without a word, they walked back to the castle slowly, both remembering two men who had died years before.

Neville turned to face Minerva at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Will we ever understand what that was about, Minerva?" he asked.

"No, I don't think we will. But let's go together to the grave in the morning, and see what tomorrow brings."

"The letters will be gone in the morning, won't they? And there will be no more letters coming, will there?"

Minerva sighed. "I suspect you have the right of it. Wherever the letters were from, they've been delivered now."

Neville nodded. He wasn't sure exactly what they had done, but he knew something had been accomplished.

Patting the young man on the shoulder, Minerva said, "Time for dinner, Professor Longbottom. And do try not to brood on it. I think our part in it is over now."

Taking his arm, Minerva walked with Neville into the candlelit Great Hall. Each candle burned brightly, almost as brightly as the stars in the night sky overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to etain_antrim in gratitude for the encouragement I've received from etain's lovely comments. My thanks to for the beta-reading.  
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
